20 Things A Fanfic Writer Should Not Do
by enchantina
Summary: Well Basically 20 Things A Fanfic Writer Should Not Do


**A/N: So, this is a parody of all those horrible list fanfics that have been popping up lately in the PJO archive. I was just going to post the list, then I realized that I needed to come up with a story to it. Sorry if Arabella Blanc seems a bit Mary Sue-ish, I just needed to come up with some plot. Feel free to flame, review or PM me with comments, or copy some of my ideas to use for yourself, as long as you ask me first. The ones I thought needed a better explanation are marked with a footnote.**

**If you do any of the following things, there are ways to fix them. Just pay attention to the footnotes, or look at the actual list for the correct way to do them.**

**To those of you who do review, thank you for spending some time reading through my rant below. **

**20 Things a True PJO Fan (and Fanfiction Author) Should Not Say or Do**.

-Spell Zeus "Zues"

-Spell Perseus any of the following ways: "Peruses", "Perceus", or "Persues"

-Mistake Travis and Conner for twins

-Have Percy cheat on Annabeth **(1)**

-Make Percy sound or act extremely dumb **(2)**

-Pair Nico (or any character, really) with a _Mary Sue_ or _Gary Stu_

-Spell Poseidon any of the following ways: "Posiedon", "Posidin", or "Poseden"

-Have Thalia quit/get kicked out of the Hunters **(3)**

-Bring Bianca, Zoë, Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, or Michael Yew back from the dead **(4)**

-Claim that Harry Potter is the same as Percy Jackson just with a scar and glasses

-Make the _PJO_ crew switch genders just because a goddess was all PMS-y

-Write a "Gods and Demigods on Facebook" _fic_ where everyone is _OOC_

-Have a character go to Calypso's island after _TLO_ **(5)**

-Make any demigods, gods, or clear-sighted mortals say "Oh my god", as in only one god. **(6)**

-Bash _PJO,_ just because they use the Greek Gods

-Pair Percy and Luke, or Percy and Nico**(8)**

-Complain that your summary is bad, but the actual story is amazing **(9)**

-Copy what other writers write without asking for permission

-Use text language AT ALL **(10)**

-Write a Fanfiction story and post it on this website if you do not understand one or more of the above italicized terminology **(11)**

**Footnotes:**

**(1) His fatal flaw is loyalty, for Poseidon's sake! He wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend with anyone!**

**(2) Annabeth herself said in **_**The Demigod Files **_**that Percy isn't really that dumb; the only reason she calls him Seaweed Brain is because of how oblivious he can be with a girl's feelings and messages. So you shouldn't make him into a complete bimbo because of that.**

**(3) If Thalia has made a decision, she isn't going to back away from it willingly. She's too stubborn to fall for every hot guy who passes by her in life. Ergo, no quitting the Hunters for her! **

**(4) This only really applies to post-TLO fics; Riordan killed them off for a reason, even if it is a very stupid reason like in the cases of Beckendorf and Silena. If you're writing an AU story, a fic before TLO, or a fic where they lived through the battle somehow, you're fine. Just don't have them come back to life.**

**(5) She got released from her island as part of Percy's wish during TLO. I think the exact phrase is, "Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned as well."**

**(6) I do believe in the Christian god being the one and only true god, but in PJO stories there are multiple gods, so you say "Oh my gods" instead of "Oh my god".**

**(8) *shudders* I am sorry, but doing that is just so OOC, it gives me nightmares.**

**(9) If someone says this, then most likely their story is rubbish.**

**(10) You should not use text language (ex. LOL, OMG, thnx) at all in ANYTHING. Meaning not in stories, summaries, authors notes, reviews, or posts on your profile.**

**(11) I am sorry, but if you are clueless enough to start writing without knowing the proper way to do things around here, no one really wants you on Fanfiction at all. Go and read about terms and abbreviations, and then come back and write. Hopefully this will improve your writing**


End file.
